


Kiss the Rain

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Heartache, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Sex Tapes, Young Hux, Young Love, Young Poe Dameron, hux hurt pretty to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone releases a copy of a holorecording featuring the Resistance's poster boy Dameron and the First Order's star general Armitage Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt:  
> "Someone finds and releases a copy of an illicit holorecording starring our two favorite poster boys for their respective sides. The fallout is epic.
> 
> *Hux and Poe were in a relationship during their academy days and made the recording for themselves and ~someone~ was supposed to erase it afterwards.
> 
> *Hux and Poe have been meeting on the sly to release tension and have the misfortune to get a room where an unscrupulous innkeeper has planted recording devices. (The innkeeper knows a hit holorecording when he sees one.)
> 
> *It was leaked by someone in the FO to shame the Resistance or leaked by someone from the New Republic to embarrass the FO. Or by a malicious third party.
> 
> *People expect it to be ridiculously kinky but it's heartbreakingly romantic.
> 
> *Hux's soldiers and Poe's pilots ship it. Mitaka/Phasma/Pava/Wexley frequently post fanfiction anonymously on an encrypted server.
> 
> These are just suggestions - you don't have to use any of them. Go as sad/funny as you want. "

Poe notices right away that people are looking at him strangely; more strangely than normal in any case. He’s used to having people stare at him but this is different. There’s something going on and Poe knows that it has to do with him, and from the way people turn away when he catches them looking, it seems like it’s not something good.

Frowning to himself he makes his way into the command hub for the meeting that the General has summoned him to. He doesn’t expect to see a holorecording of himself up on the main screen; he’s even more shocked at the other person with him. 

In the holo there are two young men curled up together on a large bed in some cheap hotel that Poe doesn’t remember the name of after all these years. They’ve just woken up after a night of passion and now they’re saying their last goodbyes. Even on holo it’s easy to see the pain in both their young faces.

_“You can leave and come back with me; you don’t have to be what your father wants you to be,”_ a much younger Poe says to his companion, reaching forward to take the other man’s hands in his own. _“I’ll even leave the Academy and we can run away together if that’s what it takes!”_

As Poe watches, the redhead in the holo rests a pale hand against Poe’s cheek, cradling his face lovingly. _“I’m sorry Poe but you know I can’t do that. If I were to leave he would tear the Galaxy apart to find me. Even now I’m conscious of the fact that he could find out about us at any moment. You know that if I could escape with you I would.”_ He shakes his head and presses a kiss to Poe’s forehead. _“Don’t do that Poe. I know how much the Academy means to you. How you want nothing more to be like a great pilot like your mother. And you will be. All this will just be a minor b-blip on your path to that goal.”_

Poe doesn’t remember his lover’s voice shaking like that when all this occurred, and how had he never noticed how much pain was in those gorgeous blue eyes their last night together? 

_“But I love you!”_ There’s so much pain in the words as holo Poe trembles with emotion and pain. _“Why isn’t that enough?”_

_“If only it was enough. Love can tear down empires but it can’t do everything,”_ his lover sighs mournfully, and it reminds him here and now just how much of a sacrifice this was for his redheaded lover. It hadn’t just been Poe’s own heart that had been shattered that night. _“I love you too Poe, I always will.”_

The two of them kiss tenderly, both seeming to ignore the tears streaming down their faces. Slowly the kissing becomes more desperate and leads to touching and more. 

Standing in the command hub watching this is as heartbreaking now as it was he day it happened, and Poe feels tears gathering in his eyes. He doesn’t notice that everyone is staring at him as continues to watch the screen, whispering the name that he’s kept secretly close to his heart for all these years. “Armitage. . .”

-

General Hux does not tolerate any disruptions aboard his ship, and when things do go wrong he deals with it quickly. As he stalks through the halls of the Finalizer toward the bridge for Alpha shift he is acutely aware that something has occurred during his own sleep cycle. When he arrives on the bridge his officers are studiously looking everywhere but at him. 

Frowning, Hux turns toward the most likely person to inform him about what is going on. “Lieutenant Mitaka, report.”

“Beta shift was uneventful and there has been no n-news in regard to the Resistance,” Mitaka replies dutifully, his voice trembling slightly. 

So something has truly happened then; Mitaka is a horrid liar, which is another reason why Hux turns to him for reliable information. 

Hux waits a beat, allowing Mitaka to relax before adding, “Is that all, Lieutenant?”

Mitaka’s face pales and he looks like he’s fighting for words. Before anything can be said however, the door behind Hux opens and a familiar figure comes lumbering in to loom over Hux. 

“Is there something that I can help you with Lord Ren?” he asks without turning around, by now used to Kylo Ren’s intimidation tactics.

The knight is silent for a moment, the sound of his breathing louder than usual. “I had no idea you consorted so willingly with the enemy, General.” The words cause the entirety of Alpha crew to freeze and try very hard to look anywhere but at Hux and Ren.

Hux’s own eyes narrow at the accusation and he spins around to glare at Ren, wondering if the man has read his mind and found his most secret memories. “How dare you! I have been nothing but loyal to the First Order! If anyone has any cause to be accused of harbouring sentiments for the enemy, it would be-” His tirade is interrupted suddenly when Ren shoves a datapad into his chest.

“I would suggest that you educate yourself on the latest gossip on your ship, General.” Without another word, Ren twirls around and makes his way back off the bridge, leaving Hux standing there in silence for several moments.

Chief Petty Officer Unamo’s sudden nervous cough brings Hux back to attention. “Whatever is going on I expect better than all of you to indulge in it!” The officers have the decency to at least look guilty while they try and avoid his angry gaze. “Lieutenant Mitaka, you have the bridge.” 

Mitaka stutters out a barely competent, “Yes Sir!” as Hux makes his way to his rarely-used office near the bridge. He prefers the office in his own quarters to get to the bottom of the day’s incidence. 

Seeing himself press Poe Dameron gently down onto a bed and make love to him pulls a startled gasp out of Hux. It’s been years since he’s laid eyes on the only man he had ever loved; he has been equal parts relieved and regretful that he never saw Poe while they had him on the Finalizer during the map fiasco. 

Unbidden, he touches a gloved finger to the datapad, trailing it along Poe’s features. Has it truly been almost a decade since this night and their heartbreaking parting?

Hux knows that he should be angry that this has been released but all he can feel is the pain in his heart at the memory of it. In truth, he never did stop loving Poe. 

-

In the fallout that occurs after the holorecord of First Order General Armitage Hux and Resistance Fighter Poe Dameron is released, both the First Order and the Resistance accuse each other of releasing the footage. 

The First Order claims that the New Republic, and by extension the Resistance, are the ones who released the holo in order to weaken General Hux’s image. The Resistance claims that the First Order was in fact the one to release the holo in order to slander Poe Dameron and shake faith in his abilities.

While the leadership on both sides continues to argue and find evidence to prove that the other is responsible, something occurs within the lower ranks and within the civilian populations of each group.

For the citizens of the New Republic they see a side of the First Order they’ve never seen before in a young man whose father holds tight control of his life. It’s easy for them to fill what has happened between the time of the holo and the present; forced to bend to his father’s will this is a young man who had to bury his heart to survive in the cold of his father’s world. In the eyes of the New Republic’s citizens, General Armitage Hux is a tragic figure, one torn away from his love, someone who is tearing apart the Galaxy to create a world where he and his lost love can be together.

It’s different for the citizens of the First Order, but only marginally so. Poe Dameron is a name that they are familiar with, as it’s often broadcast in propaganda that this man is one of the reasons they are failing; that he is disrupting the order that the First Order wishes to bring to the universe. What the holo shows them is a young man so in love that he would give up everything he has ever known and worked for to be with his lover. It’s a chaotic thought, but it also shows them that Poe Dameron and maybe many citizens of the New Republic don’t hate the First Order citizens, and that maybe they could work together and change things for a better future for all. 

Where there is understanding and sympathy, there is also anger and rejection, as both sides feel that the other is the cause of the rift between the two young men. In some ways the holo does more harm than good because of the ripple it causes amongst the tides of war. There are so many differing opinions on the purpose of them; to confuse them, to slander one or both men, or to make either look like the better person. The holo quickly becomes banned officially by both governments, though that doesn’t stop people from watching it in secret. 

A movement is created and there are even encrypted servers dedicated to discussing the holo and the possibility of the lovers ever being reunited. Some go further than just speculation and stories begin to crop up, what-if scenarios written out in powerfully moving prose. Certain authors emerge as the favourites in this – authors who may or not be close to the individuals in question. 

If there are two people in the Galaxy who watch the holo more than any others, who are affected by the words exchanged and the parting that occurs after, then they keep their own consul, holding tight to the pain that blossoms in their chests at the sight of the one that they each still love.

Two hearts beat with the same desire: to see this war come to an end, with the hope that perhaps then they can be together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I can write happy (or at least sort of fluffy?) fics!


End file.
